


Bad Idea

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, so much angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: In which Aaron is resentful, Amelia is under the weather and the Tveits have their first dance.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 7





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So this work requires a bit of explanation. From this point forward we have entered what I like to call "The Post (or not so post in actuality dammit lol) Covid Tangent." So works 1 through 6 were written between 2018-2019. I frankly didn't start writing these again until I saw Moulin Rouge on Broadway in December 2019. Little did I know that would be one of the last big things I would really do in public...So from this point forward we will be dealing with the world and reality we live in.
> 
> But other than that the same rules generally apply! It is not chronological! Hope you enjoy!

“Enjoy your vacation Aaron!”

“Thanks Jac! I’ll see you in a week or so.”

Aaron pulled his backpack higher up his shoulder as he followed the sound of laughter and loud music.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched his wife try to throw a cheese ball into Holly’s open mouth. Holly managed to catch it and Amelia threw her arms up into a good field goal signal.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from laughing at their excitement and that finally drew their attention.

“Nice shot.”

Holly laughed and tossed another cheese ball into her mouth.

“Thanks! I had a good teacher.” Amelia said, grinning.

He winked at her and she flushed.

“Mind if I grab her for a second Hol?”

“No problem. I should probably start getting ready anyway. Enjoy your vacation Aaron!”

“Thanks.”

Amelia stood up and followed Aaron out into the hallway.

“I just wanted to say good night before I head up to Middletown.”

She stepped into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Ok.”

The look on her face was incredibly distracting and he already knew it was going to be hard to walk away from her. It also didn’t help that she was already half dressed in her costume and was pant-less.

“I’ll see you in the Berkshires this weekend. Say hello to your family for me.” She said.

“I will.”

“Stop looking at me like that.” She whispered.

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

He laughed.

“I love you. Break legs tonight.”

“Thanks Aar. I love you too.”

Aaron finally leaned down and she stood on her tiptoes eagerly to meet him. Their lips met and Aaron felt the electricity jolt through them.

They broke apart and Amelia dropped back down to the ground. She nibbled her lip, not wanting to let him go.

“See you in a couple days?” He asked softly, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Goodnight Mrs. Tveit.”

He kissed her lips once more and she finally disentangled herself from him. 

“Drive safe Aar.”

“Will do Ames.”

He kissed her on the crown of her head and finally headed out of the theater.

By Saturday, Amelia had scraped together enough of her vacation days to go meet Aaron at the small cabin in the Berkshires that they had rented.

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?”

She pulled back slightly from their entangled bodies to get a better look at him.

“Are we ever going to leave this bed?”

“Are you seriously complaining?”

“No. I just…feel a bit pathetic that we rented this whole cabin and we haven’t been outside since I got here.”

“I guess we could go apple picking or something.”

“Aaron. It’s fucking March.”

“Well excuse me if my brain isn’t really functioning at this point.”

She giggled.

“And whose fault is that?” She asked.

“100% your fault. You’re irresistible.”

“I try.” She said, giggling again.

Her laughter was cut off as Aaron’s lips hungrily found hers. As she rucked up her legs, he settled himself in between them. She couldn’t stop herself from locking her ankles against his back as he pushed into her.

“Fuck. Aaron.” She gasped.

He chuckled darkly as he sucked the sensitive spot near the base of her throat.

Neither of them lasted long because at this point they had both lost track of how many times they had had sex since she arrived for the weekend.

When they both started to come down from their high, Amelia realized they were both panting. She was almost dizzy as she moved away from him slightly.

“Last time. I promise.” He said.

“Famous last words.” She said.

“Nuh-uh. Need sleep.” He mumbled.

She was ready to pass out too.

“C’mere.” He said softly, clearly moments from sleep.

She curled against his side and quickly passed out.

When she woke up, Aaron was gone. But the door was slightly ajar and she could hear music coming from another room.

She threw the covers off and went to stand up. The second she was upright and tried to move, she thought she was going to collapse.

“Oh holy shit.”

She all but stumbled towards the door, barely grabbing Aaron’s discarded shirt from the floor.

She followed the sound of music and pots clanging against each other.

She finally found Aaron in the kitchen, singing along softly to the top 40 playlist playing quietly in the background.

“Holy shit I can barely walk right now.” She said, her voice hoarse from sleep and yelling.

Aaron turned and smiled at her.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. This is ridiculous.”

He watched her struggle for a few seconds before his smile turned into a full out smirk.

“Stop smirking and help me!” She whined.

His smirk only grew as he gripped her by the hips, carried her toward the counter before lifting her onto it.

“I’ll be completely honest. I’m very proud of myself for your current state.”

“Smug bastard.” She said.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her so that their lips met.

He hummed into the kiss before pulling away.

“Pasta sound good?”

“Sounds great! I’m starving.”

* * *

Aaron squeezed her hand as they waited for their cue. She sent a dazzling smile back at him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Tveit!”

The doors in front of them opened wide and Amelia was nearly blinded by all the flashes. 

“This is crazy!” Aaron said, his lips apparently at her ear.

She could only laugh. Luckily, it didn’t take them long to find the dance floor. Eventually the music started for their first dance.

_At last. My love has come along.  
My lonely days are over. And life is like a song._

Aaron was leading as was traditional.

“You’re just waiting for me to mess up right now aren’t you?” He said, his lips at her ear again.

She laughed at him.

“Maybe a little bit.”

He shook his head at her.

“Oh ye of little faith.” He said, teasing her.

She wrapped her arm tighter around his shoulder.

“I know I’ve said it a million times tonight but you look so, so beautiful.”

It was silly but she still blushed at the compliment.

“I love you.” She whispered, pulling back slightly so they were face to face.

“I love you too Mrs. Tveit.”

They both grinned at her new name.

“I’m never going to get tired of that.” She said.

He just leaned in and kissed her deeply. They broke apart and Amelia had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you.” She said as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

_You smiled, you smiled and then the spell was cast.  
And here we are in Heaven_

“That makes two of us.”

_For you are mine  
At Last._

* * *

Amelia put her hair into a messy bun, popped in her earbuds and hit shuffle on the pre-made Spotify playlist. Aaron was in the other room answering some work emails while she did the breakfast dishes.

She had just grabbed the sponge when the song finally started to play.

_Stranded at the drive-in._

Amelia did a double take.

_Branded a fool.  
What will they say  
Monday at school?_

She knew that voice. The pan she was washing clattered into the sink as she rushed for her phone.

_Sandy. Can’t you see? I’m in misery._

The song title slowly crawled across the screen as she stared at the album photo with Aaron smack dab in the middle of it.

She had no clue this song was on this playlist. The moment was too funny not to post to her Instagram story, so she did.

**AmesHillux:**

**I swear I just wanted to listen to this playlist. 100% an accident.**

She giggled to herself before stashing her phone back in her pocket and going back to the dishes. She listened to the rest of the song and then the next track in the queue began to play.

But as she closed the dishwasher, she felt the urge to listen to his voice again.

_Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi  
Oh why you left me, oh Sandy, oh Sandy_

The sound of his voice sent chills down her body and the next thing she knew she had put it on repeat. She joined him in their living room and sat down on the couch. He, meanwhile, was still engrossed by his computer in the neighboring armchair.

She couldn’t stop herself from singing softly under her breathe.

**AmesHillux:**

**Update: I’m pathetic.**

She made sure that it was very clear that she had the song on repeat before sending the photo. After she finished posting, she closed her eyes and just let the sound of Aaron’s voice wash over her.

But the moment was interrupted when her phone dinged with a notification.

**A A R O N T V E I T mentioned you in their story.**

He had reshared both of her story posts but on the second he had put a caption.

**Seriously @ameshillux? I’m not even a foot away**

“Babe.”

“What?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Are you kidding me?”

“It was an accident! I just hit shuffle and then I couldn’t stop listening.”

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up.

“Come here.” He said.

“What?” She asked confused.

“I’m going to serenade you.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. Now come here already.”

She slid to the other side of the couch so he was standing in front of her.

“Can I film it?” She asked giddy now.

“15 seconds.”

“Yay!”

He began singing, flirting with her blatantly the entire time which made her laugh. Eventually she captured her favorite part of his rendition.

_Baby, someday, when high school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven forever and ever we will be  
Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy!_

He was hamming it up for the camera the entire time she filmed. She was laughing so hard it was nearly impossible to keep her phone level.

Eventually she put her phone down and enjoyed the end of the song. He braced his hands on her knees as he sang the last line.

_Why yi-yi-yi. Oh Amy._

“Hey! You can’t change the lyr-“

He cut her off as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

**AmesHillux:**

**Had my own private concert. Thanks @aarontveit 😘**

* * *

Aaron held her hand as they walked around the head table and onto the dance floor.

When they got to the front, she let go of his hand and put a few feet between them. One of the venue staff handed her two microphones. She tossed one to Aaron and (thankfully) he caught it on the first try.

She turned the microphone on and began to speak.

“You know I tried to convince him that we shouldn’t do this.”

Everyone laughed.

“Obviously, I failed. But here I am compromising. Apparently that’s what marriage is all about or at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

The crowd continued to laugh at her and Aaron just shook his head.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. We wouldn’t be us if we didn’t treat you to a song. So here we go.” He said.

Amelia flipped her mic in her hand and caught it as she readied to sing the number.

“Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you.”

“No you can’t.” Aaron sang.

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can, Yes I can!”

They kept singing, playfully teasing each other as the song continued. The only problem Amelia had was that her wedding dress kept getting in her way. She wasn’t as quick on her feet as she would have liked which wasn’t easy for a trained dancer.

“I can hold any note longer than you.”

They had practiced this part for weeks. She knew holding a note this long was going to be difficult in a tight wedding dress.

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can…Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I Ca-”

She ruined the moment because she couldn’t help but break out laughing.

Aaron joined her in laughter.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t do it.” She said, wiping her tears of laughter from her face.

Eventually, they both managed to muster up enough composure to see the song through.

Although it was contrary to the plot of the song, Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist as they sang the final lines.

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can’t!”

The song played out and Aaron leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Their family and friends were cheering and catcalling but Amelia didn’t care. She curved her body into his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Eventually he pulled away and she made a noise of discontent.

“I don’t think everyone wants to watch us make out babe.” He whispered.

“Fuck.” She whined.

She gripped onto the lapels of his tux.

“Can we just go find a closet somewhere?”

The desperate look on her face caused his blood to rush south.

“As much as I want to, I think everyone will notice if the bride and groom disappear for an hour.”

“An hour?” She said, nearly moaning.

“You’re gonna have to stop Ames or else I’m going to drag you somewhere.”

She leaned forward and kissed him desperately.

“Don’t tease me.” She whined against his lips.

He smiled at her.

“Later. I promise Mrs. Tveit.”

* * *

**@AmesHillux: Y’all don’t understand how hard it was to keep this Hallmark project a secret. This is basically every fever dream I’ve ever had about my husband come to life**

She put down her phone after she sent the tweet and went back to her emails. She was reviewing the script for her new guest role on the upcoming Law and Order: SVU spin-off. 

Aaron meanwhile was off filming in Connecticut. It was the first time in months that they hadn’t been together. At first it had been nice as living together in quarantine hadn’t been easy. But now she actually missed him.

She sent off a few more emails and then finally called it a night. She checked twitter again and saw that her tweet, unsurprisingly, had blown up.

**@AmesHillux: But anyway, I’m done with work so send questions.**

She fired off the tweet and went to the kitchen to refill her water bottle. When she came back her phone was blowing up. She tried to answer as many, appropriate, questions as she could. Most of them were about Moulin Rouge which made her miss it even more than normal. But one tweet caught her eye.

**@aarontveit: @AmesHillux care to explain these fever dreams?**

The likes and retweets on his tweet ticked up quickly. She hit call and listened as the facetime noise emanated from her phone. The phone clicked over and Aaron’s face was suddenly in front of her.

“Hello!” She said cheerfully.

“Hi baby.”

His hair was still long but he was dressed in a blue button down. It was her favorite color on him and it made her miss him even more.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too Ames.”

“I know it’s stupid to feel that way. Cause we just spent basically five months locked up in this place all by ourselves but still.”

“It’s not stupid.”

She smiled at him gratefully.

“So. Fever dreams? How have I never heard of this before?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” She whined, covering her face with her hands.

“Babe. We’ve been together for over a decade. Nothing you can say will faze me anymore.”

“I know it’s just a guilty pleasure of mine. Every time I watch Hallmark movies my mind just goes off on a tangent.”

“Does it now?” He said smirking.

“Shut up.” She said, continuing to blush.

She got up and went to their bedroom, flopping onto their bed after she closed the door.

“Is that Amelia?” A female voice suddenly said.

Laura Osnes’ face suddenly appeared on the screen, cutting Aaron off completely.

“Oh my gosh! Laura! Hi!”

“Hi beautiful! I’m taking this now.”

There seemed to be some jostling happening on the other side because Aaron was then completely gone from the frame and Laura was the only one there.

“I stole the phone. How are you??”

“I’m alright considering the circumstances. At the very least I’ll have a new project soon which should help seeing as Broadway is still closed. How’s filming for you?”

“It’s great. That COVID test is something else but other than that things are well.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.”

Laura smiled.

“So you’re still putting up with that ugly mug huh?” 

Amelia smirked as she knew Laura was teasing both of them but mostly Aaron.

“Yeah, I tolerate him.”

“It’s the sex right?”

Amelia burst out laughing.

“Oh yeah, huge di-“

“Alright that’s enough of that.” Aaron yelled from offscreen. 

Both women broke down in laughter.

“You can go now ma’am.” Aaron said.

Amelia could see he was clearly pushing Laura away and it just made her laugh harder.

“It’s not funny!” He complained.

“Oh it’s fucking hilarious.” Amelia said.

She kept grinning as his face broke into a disgruntled scowl.

* * *

“Aaron. Please talk to me.”

She played with her fingers nervously as she watched him walk around the kitchen. When he slammed the fridge door she jumped.

“Aaron.” She said.

She reached out a hand and grazed his elbow.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

She recoiled at his words. They both had been drinking but she didn’t think either of them were that intoxicated. She had been invited to a work event and Aaron, of course, had been her date.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You! You’re my problem.”

“I-What?”

She was so taken aback that she lost all the color in her face.

“All night you wouldn’t stop fucking talking.”

“To Tyler? Aaron he’s a colleague. It didn’t mean anything. Are you jealous?”

“No fuck that. You wouldn’t shut up about your Tony.”

Amelia’s jaw dropped.

“My ton-You’re mad at me because of my Tony?”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“It’s only been a month and a half. Of course people are going to ask me about it.”

“You don’t need to go on about it for hours.”

“We were at a work event! What did you expect?!”

“I expected you to know when to shut it.”

Amelia was just floored. He had never spoken to her this way before. She didn’t understand what was happening.

“You’re drunk Aaron.”

“I’m not. I just don’t like dating a fucking show-off.”

“You don’t mean that.” She said, near tears now.

Aaron just glared at her.

“Wow. Fuck you, you resentful bastard.” She said.

The tears were falling now and she wiped them furiously from her face. She angrily started to grab her belongings and whipped her coat on.

“Don’t fucking call me.” She said, still crying.

And he didn’t call her. 

Amelia had spent the first two days after their fight crying almost nonstop. Once that stopped, she had time to reflect. She felt as though she was at a crossroads.

Ordinarily, if a man ever spoke to her the way Aaron had, she would have broken up with them in a heartbeat. But it was different with Aaron. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She had a feeling he felt the same.

Several days after their fight, Amelia was still lying in bed when she heard someone open the front door.

“Hello?” A female voice called.

Amelia made no move to get up when Mary opened the door to her bedroom.

“Oh Amelia.” Mary lamented from the doorway.

Amelia just sniffed and wiped her snotty nose on the back of her hand. Before she knew it Mary had slid under the covers and was staring at her.

“Hi.”

Amelia hiccupped.

“Hi.”

“How are you doing?”

Amelia shrugged.

“How did you know?”

“Elin may have mentioned something.”

Amelia harrumphed, burying her nose back under the covers.

“Did you guys break up?”

At Mary’s suggestion, Amelia began to cry again.

“I don’t know.” She said starting to cry in earnest now.

“Oh Ames.”

Mary pulled her into her arms and Amelia sobbed on her shoulder.

* * *

Amelia barely made it through their pre-matinee dance rehearsal without throwing up. The second Alex dismissed them she took off for her and Holly’s dressing room.

She barreled into the bathroom and just made it to the toilet. After a few minutes, she stopped puking her guts out.

“Amelia?”

“I’m fine Hol.”

Amelia stood up and rinsed out her mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste.

“This is the second day in a row that you’ve vomited.”

“Your point?”

Amelia brushed passed her and rummaged through her purse for her box of mints.

“Are you sick?”

“No I feel-ay woah!”

Holly suddenly had a hand on her forehead.

“You don’t feel warm.”

“I told you I’m fine. I’m just nauseous.”

A strange look crossed Holly’s face.

“Ames. Are you pregnant?”

Amelia blushed deeply.

“No. I’m not pregnant.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not pregnant. I can’t be.”

The look Holly sent her when she denied the possibility she might be pregnant made Amelia blush again.

“Ok fine. I could be but I’m not.”

“But how do you know that? Have you been celibate for the last month or so?”

“Oh my God Holly!”

“That’s what I thought. You two still go at it like rabbits.”

Amelia crossed her arms.

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Stop being stubborn. I’m going to go find Aaron and have him talk some sense into you.”

She started at that as Holly left the room.

“Wait! What?? Holly!”

When she stuck her head into the hallway, Holly was jogging in her costume towards Aaron’s dressing room.

“Shit.” She swore under her breath and hustled after her friend.

“Hey Hol. Good morning!”

In her haste to reach Aaron’s room, she slammed into the doorframe. Holly, unfortunately, was already there.

“Woah babe. You ok?”

“Fine. You-“

“Amelia won’t stop vomiting!”

Holly interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.

“Shut up!” Amelia said, chastising her.

Aaron frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s been throwing up at or after rehearsal for the past two days.”

Aaron’s frown deepened.

“You! Out. Now.” Amelia yelled.

Holly just rolled her eyes and left. Amelia shut the door behind her.

“What the hell is happening?”

“I’m fine Aaron.”

“Babe. You threw up at home on Friday. Now you’ve gotten sick yesterday and today.”

“I know.”

“Clearly something isn’t right.”

“Well…” She trailed off.

“What?” He asked, an alarmed look on his face.

“Holly thinks I might be pregnant.”

Aaron’s eyes all but popped out of his head.

“Pregnant?!”

“Yeah. I think she’s crazy.”

“Amelia. It’s not out of the realm of possibility.”

“But-“

Aaron stepped up to her and cupped her face.

“It’s not like we’ve been particularly careful lately.” He said, his eyes twinkling.

“Oh my God.” She said, shoving his shoulder.

He grew serious again.

“So I guess I need to go buy a test huh?”

“You can’t do it. Someone will see you.”

“Can you ask one of the girls?”

“For a pregnancy test?”

She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Ok yeah, not a great idea. I can ask Tam.”

“That could work.”

“Alright I’ll ask him and swear him to secrecy.”

“Ok.”

“You done with rehearsal?”

“For now.”

“Come cuddle.”

She giggled at his neediness.

“We gonna make out?” She asked.

“Oh hell yeah.”

She grinned.

* * *

Someone hit the door buzzer on her apartment.

“Hello?” Amelia said.

“I have a flower delivery for Amelia Hillux.”

“Oh um that’s me. I’ll buzz you up.”

She hit the button on the system and waited for the flowers. She nibbled at her broken nail as she wondered who had sent them. There was a short knock on the door.

She opened it.

“Hi. I just need you to sign here.”

She did so.

“Great, thanks! Enjoy your day.”

She took the flowers and closed the door, locking it behind her. She placed them on the counter and looked for the card tucked in between the stems and leaves. It took her a moment to open it.

Three words were written on the inside. Just three little words.

_I’m so sorry._

She knew exactly who had sent them and burst into tears. Once she managed to swallow a few breaths she tried to decide what to do.

Should see go see him? No. That was a terrible idea. It would not end well. The only other option she had was to call him.

She took a few more minutes to compose herself. She was going to need to act the shit out of this phone call so she didn’t fall apart. With a shaking hand, she found his number in her phone.

She thought the worst part was listening to it ring but it was actually more painful once he answered.

“Amelia?”

Her throat closed at the sound of his voice.

“Aaron.” She managed to choke out.

The line was silent as neither of them knew what to say.

“Um thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them.”

The line was silent again.

“Amelia?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we meet for coffee? Please?”

She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of having to face him.

“I don’t know Aaron.”

“We can’t have this conversation over the phone. We just can’t. So please?”

She swore quietly to herself.

“Fine. Can you meet in an hour?”

“I can do that. Our usual spot?”

“Sure.”

The line was quiet again, neither of them wanting to hang up.

“Amelia?”

“Yeah?”

“I know I hurt you.”

His voice cracked.

“I’m so incredibly sorry.”

Amelia felt a sob rip through her.

“I’ll see you in an hour.” He said.

She hung up and continued to cry.

An hour later, she was nervously chewing the nagging hangnail on her thumb again as she waited at their favorite coffee shop. Then she finally spotted him, sunglasses covering his eyes.

The closer he got, the better she was able to check him out. He looked like he was covered in a week’s worth of stubble, which he probably was. He flipped his glasses up onto his head and had massive bags under his eyes. It was a small comfort to know that neither of them had been sleeping well in the last week.

She knew she didn’t look much better than him. In addition to the blue bags that lingered under her eyes, they were also puffy from crying. She wore no makeup, too afraid to end up looking like a racoon, and had pinned her hair up in a clip.

When he finally reached her, she was so anxious she felt paralyzed.

“Hi.” He said softly.

He hesitated for a second before deciding to kiss her on the cheek in greeting. She shivered at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

“Hello.”

“Do you want a drink? I’ll buy.”

“Preferably something with booze?”

He gave a little smile at that.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll go grab a table.”

He nodded and left her to go order. She found a table and tapped her foot nervously. Before she knew it he was sitting across from her, two hot coffees in his hands.

“Irish coffees.” He said, sliding one towards her.

“Well done.”

He gave a small shrug. She blew on the mug in an attempt to fill the awkward silence.

“You look tired.” She said softly.

“I haven’t exactly been sleeping.”

“Hmmm.” She murmured, swallowing a mouthful of the spiked coffee.

He looked tortured when he finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough but I am.”

“I still don’t even fully understand what happened.”

“I was angry and jealous.”

“At me?”

“By default. Displaced anger I suppose. It’s frustrating not being recognized for my work.”

“I-I understand that Aaron. Believe me, I do. But what can I really do about that?”

“Nothing. It’s not your fault. I know that.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. What he was saying was appreciated but not enough to convince her that they could move past this. She felt her eyes water.

“Please. Tell me what you’re thinking.” Aaron pleaded.

She wiped the few tears that had managed to fall. She was so sick of crying.

“I just-Normally I would never let a man talk to me like that. I would never let someone belittle the accomplishments that I worked so hard for. Ever.”

“But?”

“You have some sort of hold on me. I can’t explain it. I love you Aaron, I do.”

“But?” He said, his voice cracking.

“But I don’t know if what you just said and me loving you with every fiber of my being is enough to move on from this.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, looking close to tears himself.

“So is this it?”

“Unless there’s some way you can convince me that this won’t happen again, I think this is it.”

Aaron rubbed his eyes frustratedly as he began to tear up.

“I don’t want to break up. I wasn’t going to mention this because I’m doing this for me. Honestly Amelia, I am. But I’m actually going to see a therapist tomorrow.”

She was stunned.

“A therapist?”

“Yeah. I just-regardless of what happens between you and me, I didn’t like the way I spoke to you. You’re the most important person in my life Amelia. And you have every right to break up with me for what I said. But I clearly need to work through this anger and-and resentment that I directed towards you.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. It just felt like the right decision.”

She chewed at her hangnail again. His news made her reconsider the thought of breaking up with him. She was willing to work through everything. Therapy could work wonders. She’d been herself enough times over the years to know that.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Would you be willing to meet with this therapist together at some point?”

“Yes. 1000 percent. I’m not entirely sure if they do couples therapy too but I’m sure they could recommend one.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? So we’re not breaking up?”

“Not at this moment.”

He smiled to himself.

“Stop smiling mister. You’re not out of the dog house yet.”

“I know. I’m just happy that I still have a shot.”

“With those eyes and that smile, you’ll always have a shot.”

His smile widened but he tried, and mostly failed, to hide it behind his coffee. They finished their drinks, making small talk as they drank. Eventually they got up to leave and Aaron immediately put his hand on the small of her back, causing her pulse to spike.

“Can I call you after this therapy session tomorrow?”

“Yes, you definitely can.”

He chewed his lip.

“What Aaron?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She rocked back to her heels, thinking.

“Yes.” She said quickly before she could change her mind.

He leaned in slowly, gaging her reaction. She stretched slightly and their lips met. She was glad to know the chemistry was still there as electricity coursed through her. Granted she hadn’t had any doubts about their physical attraction to one another. She pulled away first, needing to set some kind of boundary until everything was more normal again.

She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted more.

“Sorry. I just think boundaries are good right now.”

He nodding in understanding but was still frowning slightly. She said goodbye to him and started to head for home.

“Ames!” Aaron said, calling her by her nickname.

“Yeah?”

“You think we’ll be ok?”

She smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah I think we’ll be ok.”

* * *

Amelia hustled out of the wings and was heading towards her dressing room when a pair of male arms snagged her around the waist.

“Holy shit.” She swore, startled.

“Just me.”

“Oh my God Aaron. You gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry but Tam has it.”

“Now?”

“He put it in my dressing room.”

“You want me to take a pre-“

She cut off when several members of the ensemble walked past them. He took her by the hand and pulled her towards his room.

“You want me to take a pregnancy test now?” She whisper shouted.

“Why not now?”

“Aaron it’s fucking intermission.”

“So?”

“You’re crazy.”

He just chuckled at her as they entered his dressing room. He closed the door behind her and went for the brown paper bag stashed under the counter.

He handed it to her and she took the test out of the bag. A pregnancy test. She had to take a pregnancy test.

“Babe. You ok?”

“Kinda freaking out if I’m being honest.”

“We’re in this together ok?” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist again and kissing the edge of her jaw.

She nodded nervously and extracted the stick from the package. Aaron released her waist and began to follow her to the bathroom.

“Aaron!”

“What?”

“You can’t come in here.”

“You’re joking right?”

“No I’m serious! That’s gross.”

“Ames. I’ve held your skirts while you pee and I’m the reason why you might be pregnant in the first place.”

“Fine but this is so fucking weird.”

“This coming from the woman who spends hours every day on stage in lingerie.”

“Just stop talking and be emotionally supportive.”

He held up his hands in surrender. She shimmed her costume bottoms off and sat on his toilet. She made the mistake of looking at him.

“Oh my God. Stop staring!” 

He just laughed. Eventually it was done.

“Don’t we wait two minutes now or something?” He asked.

“Yeah. Two minutes.”

He set the timer on his phone and sat down on the floor. She joined him.

“How’d you even know about the time?”

“I read the box once Tam dropped it off. Plus I might have perused that aisle at the store a couple of times.”

She stared at him in astonishment.

“Don’t look so surprised. It’s not like we haven’t talked about kids. Plus we’ve been having a reckless amount of unprotected sex lately. I figured it was best to be prepared.”

She kissed him deeply.

“You blow me away Aaron Tveit.”

He smiled and kissed her back. But suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Shit.” He swore.

He sprung up and left the bathroom, barely managing to close the door enough to hide her as the manager came in.

“Hi Aaron. We need you to head to costuming to change now.”

“Ok thanks.”

And then they were alone again.

“Fuck. What do we do?” She asked.

“We still have thirty seconds on the timer. Bring it with us?”

“Where am I supposed to hide it?”

She gestured to her costume which was little more than a French lingerie set.

“We’ll figure it out. Come on.”

She gingerly picked up the test, trying not to jostle it. She took his proffered hand with her empty one. They weaved in between the crowd of people and equipment as they made their way toward the costume room.

“How much longer?” She whispered.

“10 seconds.” He whispered back.

Aaron grabbed both of their costumes quickly off the rack and went to the empty changing area towards the back. He closed the door behind them just as the timer went off. He hastily turned it off and prayed that nobody noticed.

“I’m too scared to look.” She whispered, looking at him and not the plastic in her hand.

Aaron cupped her face in between his hands, careful not to ruin her makeup or move her mic.

“I love you. Pregnant or not pregnant.”

He kissed her chastely and it was enough to calm her nerves.

“On 3?” She asked.

He nodded.

“One, two, three.” They said, counting together.

They both looked down. 

**Not Pregnant**

Amelia was breathing heavily and frankly felt a bit faint.

“Negative.” Aaron said.

She nodded in acknowledgement and slid down onto the floor, putting her head in between her legs.

“Hey. Talk to me.” He said gently.

She looked up and he was crouching in front of her, his hands on her knees.

“I’m fine. Just…disappointed.”

He shifted and pulled her bodily into his lap, wrapping her with his arms.

“Really?”

“Of course. I want to have your babies Aaron. Plus I’m apparently throwing up for no reason which isn’t fun.”

He laughed at that last part but then grew serious.

“You really want to have my baby?”

She wasn’t able to answer because of the knock on the door.

“Aaron? Amelia? I don’t know what you’re doing in there but places in five minutes.”

“Shit.” Aaron swore.

They changed rapidly, shelving their conversation as they hurried.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded. He opened the door and she followed him out.

“Time to go.” Tam yelled at them from the hallway.

As she followed Aaron out of the room she realized she was still holding on to the pregnancy test.

“Aaron! Wait!”

He turned to face her.

“I still have the test.” She whispered quickly.

She tried to hide it in her grasp as people rushed past them.

With remarkable speed he snatched the test from her hand and shoved it down his pants. She looked at him aghast as she was shocked by his plan. He surprised her even more when he wrapped an arm around her hips, pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

She tangled her hands in his lapels and couldn’t stop herself from snapping her hips into his.

“Aaron! Amelia! Let’s go!” Someone chastised them.

They broke apart.

“I really, really want your babies Aaron Tveit.” She said.

He grinned, kissed her forehead and then they both full-on ran to their places.

* * *

“Oh look Ames! A giraffe!”

Aaron pointed off in the distance at the large giraffe.

“This is so fucking cool!” She exclaimed.

She squeezed his arm as they continued to ooh and aah at all of the wildlife on their safari.

“Just pray we don’t see any lions.” He said.

“Shhh! No! Don’t speak it into existence.” She pleaded.

He just laughed and kissed her as the van continued to drive. They were on their honeymoon in South Africa and now found themselves in the wilderness.

Amelia was very proud of him for planning this excursion. Because she knew if he had his way they never would have left the bed. She loved every second of it but to be quite honest, she loved the post-safari lunch even more.

He looked delectable in his khaki shorts, white linen shirt and sunglasses. His hair was short and lightened by the sun which was how she liked it. Her only regret was that she couldn’t see his blue eyes through his mirrored aviators.

“I can feel you staring.” He said, not even looking up from the menu.

“Can you blame me?”

He just shook his head at her good naturedly but still didn’t look up.

“How do you feel about the pinot grigio?”

“Fine by me.” She said, glad that he was distracted.

She slipped her heeled sandal off her foot and began to trail it up Aaron’s nearest leg. Aaron immediately froze at her teasing.

“Behave yourself Mrs. Tveit.”

“And if I don’t?”

He pushed his glasses down toward the bottom of his nose so that he could stare at her from over them. The look he sent her made her toes curl.

He opened his mouth to respond but was then interrupted by their waiter.

An hour and a half later, full of lunch and lots of pinot grigio, Amelia found herself stumbling into their suite. Aaron chased after her, their lips clashing once he closed the door behind them. She squealed when he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

She started to undo the buttons of her blue linen dress but he stopped her.

“No.” He said sternly.

She looked up and blinked at him in surprise.

“I told you to behave.” He said.

He nipped and sucked at the skin at the bottom of her throat. Her back arched off the bed and into him.

“But-“

“Nuh uh. Hands.”

She held out her arms and he took her wrists in one hand, pinning them against the bed over her head. She squirmed as he pushed up her dress up with his free hand. It pooled around her hips and he pushed her underwear down to her ankles.

He pecked her lips as he shifted.

“Stay.”

She craned her neck, but kept her hands where he left them, as she watched him take off his shorts and boxers. He settled himself back between her legs, burying his head under her pooled skirt. She couldn’t stop the mewls and gasps from escaping.

Before she knew it, she was coming down from her high and Aaron was deep inside her. A hand was back on her wrists, holding them down. There was something erotic about them sleeping together with their clothes (mostly) on. The thought alone nearly sent her over the edge.

At a certain point Aaron’s thrust against her hips became less smooth and more sloppy. But she barely noticed because he had finally released her wrists so she wasted no time in tangling one in his hair and the other clawing at his back.

With one final thrust, Aaron and Amelia crashed. It was then that Amelia noticed the throbbing in her wrists and her core.

“Oh my God.” She panted.

He laughed as he buried his head into the crook of her neck and pulled out of her.

“That was fun.” She said, combing her fingers through his hair.

He shifted so that he was tucked into her side, wrapping his arm around her exposed hips.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. You’re an excellent lover Aaron Tveit. I just might keep you.”

He wrinkled his nose at her and proceeded to cover her face in kisses.

* * *

The song ended abruptly as Aaron immediately wrapped his arms around Amelia, kissing her fiercely. Her brain was running a mile a minute as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

She could hear the audience reacting in the background. Aside from a few exceptions, Amelia knew people came to this show well aware of the history between the Tveits. So she shouldn’t have been entirely surprised when they reacted to their making out on stage. The reaction was markedly different from when Aaron kissed Karen, Ashley or Amber. She could just hear it.

But as all of those thoughts were flying through her head, she also was trying to keep her real emotions in check. Aaron was kissing her with reckless abandon and it was hard to remain professional. She was able to breathe for a millisecond when Aaron pulled back slightly but he only reattached their lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and readjusting his grip on her body. She nearly lost control when his growing arousal brushed her barely clothed bottom half. But then he tapped on her shoulder surreptitiously and she came back to her senses.

She slid her hands down to his lapels, gripping them as she kissed him deeper and contorted her body towards his.

There was a knock on the “door” which they continued to ignore until Danny spoke.

“I have the Duke here!”

Amelia released Aaron with a resounding smack. Aaron began to laugh, as the script called for, but she could tell part of it was his actual laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous when she thought about it. She was playing Satine on Broadway thanks to a completely freak chain of events that had left their cast with little other choice.

“The Duke?” She asked alarmed

She moved him bodily so that she could peer around him to look at the door. She then pushed him back in front of her. She couldn’t help but notice the red lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

“Who are you?”

She looked him up and down.

“I’m Christian.”

“Please tell me…”

She bent her knees, her hands still pulling on the lapels of his coat, as she begged with him.

“You’re Christian, the Duke.”

Aaron had finally stopped laughing.

“No, I’m Christian the composer. I’m a friend of Toulouse.”

He rubbed his thumb across her elbow lovingly. Then she pushed him away.

“Toulouse! I might have known!”

She continued to act panicked as Aaron grew even more proud of her with every passing moment.

* * *

“And now we have a wonderful song by our very own Amelia Tveit. Ames, all you.”

“Thanks Alex! Hi everyone! I hope you’re all well. I’m still holed up in New York with this yahoo.”

She gestured to Aaron who was sitting beside her. He rolled her eyes at her comment and she just winked at him.

“But anyway thank you all for supporting Broadway and our fundraising efforts. All shows, not just ours, are only possible thanks to an army of people that you don’t get to see. So thank you for donating whatever you can. Please enjoy my rendition of this amazing song.”

The Moulin Rouge team pulled out all of the stops so Amelia had nearly a full orchestra backing her up. She had an earpiece in one ear but the other was able to hear Aaron if he made any comments.

“They are not nice, they’re mostly noise. They swear like men they screw like boys.”

She could feel Aaron watching her as she sang. She tried to ignore him as he was very distracting.

“It starts, the movie in my mind. The dream they leave behind.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on her face as she sang the next few, very appropriate lines.

“He takes me to New York. He gives me dollar bills. Our children laugh all day.”

She reached for Aaron’s knee beside her and squeezed. But she let go when it came time to hit the high notes.

“Dream! The dream I long to find.”

She closed her eyes as she concentrated.

“The movie in my mind.”

She could hear everyone cheering through her earpiece as she sang. Next to her she felt the air move. She cracked one eye open to see Aaron making little bowing motions.

Eventually the rest of her fellow female cast members joined in singing the last few sections of the song.

“A world that’s far away. Where life is not unkind. The movie in my mind.”

She hit the final note and the musical team played the last few bars of the song.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. The amazing and incomparable Amelia fucking Tveit.”

Amelia blushed at Aaron’s praise as she watched everyone clap at her performance on the Zoom call.

“Thank you everyone. And thank you handsome.”

She took Aaron’s chin in her hand and leaned over, kissing his cheek. He wrinkled his nose when she tried to scrub his cheek free of the bright red lipstick that now marked it.

* * *

Amelia sat in Aaron’s dressing room, her feet propped up on the counter, as she pulled all of the pins out of her hair. It came down in a mass of crazy curls and waves.

She grabbed the hairbrush that she had stashed in her purse and tried to brush the mess out. When she was somewhat satisfied she began to tie it in a long braid. When she finished, her hair finally looked presentable. She slipped her ivory beanie onto her head and finally answered the unread messages on her phone.

The bathroom door opened behind her and she looked up from her phone.

“Don’t you look beautiful.” 

Amelia smiled at him as he walked towards her. He was pulling a makeup wipe across his face, scrubbing vigorously.

“Thanks. Finally got this mess under control.” She said, gesturing to her hair.

He made a noise of understanding and kissed her cheek as he tossed away the soiled wipe. Unlike him, she had left her show makeup on opting to remove it when they returned home.

“Ready to go?” He asked. 

He put on his own hat and grabbed his backpack.

“Yeah.”

She stood up, zipped up her coat and pulled her purse up onto her shoulder.

“Are you really going to leave those there?”

Amelia followed his eyeline to the pile of bobby pins that she had left behind. She took his hand and laced their fingers together. She stood on her tiptoes so that their lips were less than an inch apart.

“Yup.” She said.

She pushed onto her tiptoes and kissed him happily. When they broke apart he just rolled his eyes at her but kept their hands laced together.

She closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. He pulled her through the increasingly empty hallway as they headed toward the stage door exit. 

“Hey Chris. How are you doing?” Aaron asked.

Chris was one of the show’s many security guards but always worked stage door.

“I’m good, thanks. Y’all going out there?”

“We are.” Amelia said.

She dropped her bag next to the others so that she could grab it before she left. It would be just fine with Mike and the other guards. She extracted two sharpies from her purse and handed one to Aaron.

“Thanks Ames.” He said.

Aaron started to walk out the open door and the crowd roared. It took Amelia a moment to realize he was still holding her hand.

“Aar!” She said, holding him back for a moment.

“What?”

She held up their conjoined hands and he laughed.

“Oh whoops.”

She squeezed but then let go and went to the fence line. She greeted the first group of fans, making small talk with them as she signed.

Aaron was a few feet away signing as well. When he caught her staring, he winked.

“Hi!” Amelia said to two girls right at the fence line.

“Hi! You’re an amazing dancer.”

“Oh thank you! Practice makes perfect. Even at this level, I promise you.”

She signed the girl’s playbill and went to her friend.

“Also if you don’t mind me saying you and Aaron are really cute.”

“Aw thanks. Yeah I’m definitely out of his league and he knows it.”

All three of them laughed.

“Thanks girls! Have a great night.”

Amelia looked up into the crowd before going to the next person when something caught her eye. Someone was staring right at her. Staring and barely blinking. It was weird but she ignored it and went back to signing playbills.

“Hi! How are you?” She asked, greeting the next group of fans.

She signed quickly before moving along the line. She made the mistake of looking up for a brief second.

The man who had been staring at her had moved closer to the barricade. It unsettled her but she was just being a bit paranoid. Those ‘See something, say something’ announcements had finally gotten to her.

“Hi!” She said greeting another fan.

“Hi. You were amazing tonight.”

“Thank you!”

“Are you and Aaron doing anything fun for the holidays?”

“Well we usually go to a Christmas tree farm with the dog. So hopefully when we get our next day off we’ll go.”

“That’s fun. My family does the same.”

“Yeah we both grew up doing it so it’s something we’ve always tried to do.”

She signed the last playbill with a flourish as the fans thanked her again. She was happy to do it. She remembered queuing up at the stage door herself years ago.

She decided that this was going to be the last group of playbills that she signed as it was definitely cold now. 

But then it happened so fast that she couldn’t really process it. She was being pulled bodily over the barricade, her legs slamming into the metal fence.

“Aaron!” She screamed.

Chaos erupted around her as people began to run. She should have said something. She knew something was off. 

Because the metal barricades were fastened together with zip ties it only collapsed partially under her weight. But that didn’t change the fact that she was petite enough to be manhandled over it.

“Let me go!” She yelled.

She flailed her legs as hard as she could, aiming for the man that had grabbed her as he basically dragged her along the ground. 

“Fucking bastard!”

She managed to twist in his hold and caught a glimpse of Aaron who looked equal parts irate and terrified.

“Amelia!” She heard him yell.

The asshole lifted her up, managing to wrap one arm around her waist and braced the other against her throat. She couldn’t breathe.

The struggle had felt like hours but the rational part of her mind knew it had been, at worst, a minute or two. She could just see the security team, and Aaron, trying to reach her as her vision started to blackout around the edges. Her fight-or-flight instincts had kicked in and she knew she had one shot before she passed out.

She thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to be extra that day, even with the weather, and had worn suede stiletto boots. She wheezed in one last poor breath and kicked him hard in the balls.

“Aagh.”

He dropped her and Amelia immediately started to cough. Security swarmed around her, the crowd of fans gone now in the madness.

As Chris and his team flocked to her attacker, she curled herself into a fetal position too afraid of being trampled.

“Amelia! Baby.”

“Aaron?” She said meekly.

She continued to cough, taking in a rattling breathe as she did so. She refused to uncurl from her position on the ground but she did open her eyes.

Aaron swam in front of her vision, his face devoid of color. He touched her face gingerly.

“Amelia. Baby. Look at me.”

“Aaron.”

“I’m going to pick you up now. Ok?”

“Ok.” She said, her voice hoarse.

Aaron scooped her up from the ground and carried her back into the theater.

He sat down on the ground, cradling her in his arms.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

He surveyed her and his eyes darkened at the sight of the bruises on her throat.

“My throat hurts.”

“I know baby. I’m going to take you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need-“

The look on Aaron’s face left little room for argument.

“We’re going.”

“Ok.”

He rummaged through his bag for his phone.

“I love you Amelia Tveit.”

She coughed again before speaking.

“I love you too.”

“911. What’s your emergency?”

* * *

“And now for a song by my favorite couple of all time. Take it away, Tveits.”

Aaron laughed at Alex’s comment but readjusted his ear piece just the same. They were a bit close to sing a duet but they were used to it. It wasn’t much different than when they would sing and dance in their kitchen.

“It’s a bad idea, me and you.” Amelia sang.

“I know, I totally agree.” Aaron said.

“It’s a bad idea, me and you.” 

They sang together, facing each other. Aaron had chosen the song a week and a half ago. But it had been Amelia’s idea to move their living room furniture and rehearse the song with blocking and everything even if they would be sitting for the Moulin Rouge Zoom call.

It may or may not have ended with them fornicating on their carpet.

“It’s a bad idea, me and you. Let’s just keep kissing ‘til we come to.”

Amelia leaned in to Aaron so that their lips nearly touched. Then they dramatically turned apart as they kept singing.

“Heart, stop racing. Let’s face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad. Mind, stop running. It’s time we just let this thing go. It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though?”

Aaron kept grinning as they sang. Neither of them seemed to be able to resist the urge to tease each other throughout the song.  
“It’s a bad idea, me and you. It’s a bad idea, me and you. Hold me close while I think this through.”

They stared at each other as they waited a few beats for the lyrics to kick back in. Aaron reached out desperately for her for a second before ripping his hand away theatrically.

“It’s a very poor idea, me and you.”

They kept singing until they hit her favorite part of the song. Amelia began to tap her hand onto her thigh to the beat as they sang.

“I know it’s right for me.” 

“It’s the only thing-“

Amelia cut off for a beat.

“I’ve ever done.” Aaron sang first and then Amelia joined him, harmonizing.

“What if I never see myself ever be anything more, than what I’ve already become?”

Both of them lost themselves in the song and each other. She was teasing him, she would admit that, but it was fun. 

“I need a bad idea.” She sang

She slapped his thighs, not hard so as to hurt him but enough to make noise against his jeans.

“I need a bad idea.” She sang again.

Aaron took her hands in his when after she hit him for a second time and pulled her slowly towards him.

“I need a bad idea. I need a bad idea. Just one.”

“Heart, keep racing. Let’s make mistakes. Let us say ‘so what?’ and make worse what was already pretty bad.”

They reached the end of the song, their mouths dangerously close. In the back of her mind Amelia realized she should have cared about the sound quality. But in the moment she just wanted Aaron.

“Let’s see this through. It’s a pretty good bad idea.”

“Me and you.” Aaron sang, holding the note.

Amelia joined him their voices singing in tandem.

When they stopped singing, Aaron’s face broke into a wide grin, his gorgeous dimples on display. They could hear their castmates and the crew hooting and hollering but Aaron didn’t care.

He put a palm over the camera and kissed her. He tangled a hand in her hair as she wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Um. Guys?” Karen said, interrupting.

They reluctantly broke apart and Aaron pulled his hand away from the camera. She could see in the video that they did in fact look like they had just made out. It didn’t help that Aaron’s lips were smeared with lipstick.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away there.” Amelia said.

She licked her thumb and tried to get the lipstick off of him. Everyone just burst out laughing.

* * *

As he walked back from costuming, Aaron continued to respond to Elin’s texts. He was in the process of hitting send when he braced his shoulder against the door of his dressing room and turned the knob so it would open.

There was his wife, sitting on his couch with a drink in hand. A bottle of tequila was at her feet.

“Aaron!” She greeted cheerfully, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

“Getting the party started early I see?”

She smirked, toasting him with her drink before downing it in one go. He just shook his head at her and stashed his phone in his bag.

She refilled her glass with straight tequila and that did make him think twice. It was then that he realized that she was still wearing her costume, baring the headpiece of course.

“Ames?”

“Hmm?” She responded.

She was making no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking him out. He was dressed in his street clothes now which today included a pair of well-fitting jeans and a gray t-shirt.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Well Holly and I started drinking right after bows.”

Aaron’s eyes widened slightly. That had been at least an hour ago. She stood up and did sway ever so slightly. She took a long sip of her tequila and then put the glass on the side table before she sauntered towards him, her hips swinging.

“Amelia. How much?.” He said.

She had reached him now.

“Hmmm well we took 4 no 5 shots. And that is my third drink so.

As she spoke, her hand began to trail over his body. One was sliding under his shirt, her fingers tracing the grooves of his abdominals. The other was twitching against her bare thigh.

“I think you’re a bit drunk my love.”

She curved her body into his, leaning in so close to his mouth that he could smell the tequila on her breath.

“I’m not.” She said.

She craned her neck and kissed him. He tried to resist but he was always weak when it came to her. They pulled apart with Amelia dragging his lip in between her teeth.

“I know you Amelia. You’re drunk.”

The hand that had been twitching against her thigh finally moved and cupped him through his jeans. He let out a hiss.

“I’m not drunk. But I do want you Tveit.”

Ok maybe she was a little intoxicated. But that didn’t make her any less horny.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

She stretched onto her tiptoes and latched her lips to his bare throat. When she let go he breathed heavily through his nose.

“I’m a willing participant.”

She smirked as she felt him grow heavy in her palm.

“We have to be at the bar in half an hour.”

She didn’t know why he was trying to resist. She could see in his eyes that he was seconds from cracking.

“I think we both know we can be quick.”

She squeezed again, causing him to groan, before letting go to pop the button on his jeans.

“You’re in your costume still.”

He leaned in this time, not her, and she could feel his breathe on her lips.

“That didn’t stop you in Boston.”

She grinned devilishly when she watched the recognition at her reference cross his face.

“Plus I can always just-“ 

She stopped talking and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. He swallowed audibly when she pulled the straps down and hung the bra from her fingertips. She knew at that point that she had him.

She pushed up on her tiptoes again and pecked his lips.

“Lock the door please.”

He stared her down as he pulled his shirt over his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, as he walked over to lock the door, he couldn’t believe she had managed to convince him. But he was a man in love with his wife at the end of the day.

When he turned around her panties and garter belt had joined her bra on the counter.

“You’re crazy.” He said. 

She was in his arms before she could even blink, her legs wrapping around his hips.

“I know.”

And then he threw her onto his couch, chasing after her lips and her body.


End file.
